LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Episode 8: The Brave and the Bald
The Brave and the Bald is the eighth episode of LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City. It is the forty-seventh installment of the LEGO Multiverse Series. The film was written, directed and edited by Jack Hillebrecht, and was released on September 16, 2016. A month after the "Brainiac Crisis," Wayne Enterprises is failing fast. Brainiac's revelations about some of their practices, as well as their connection to Brainiac's plan have deeply hurt the company. Just when Bruce thinks it's doomed, a solution presents itself in the most unlikely of places. The ninth and penultimate episode, The Fire Rises, was released six months later. Plot Lucius Fox meets with Bruce Wayne, and explains how investor confidence has plummeted ever since the Brainiac Crisis, and Wayne Enterprises faces bankruptcy. Fox suggests that they sell advanced technology from the Battle of Gotham City to Lex Luthor Sr., a conniving billionaire and presidential candidate, in a bid to save Wayne Enterprises. Bruce is vehemently against the idea, but gives into it, knowing it will bring the company back on its feet. Bruce and Fox meet with Luthor Sr. and his son, and discuss the potential selling of the salvaged technology collection. Bruce asks what they'd want to do with the technology, to which Luthor's son explains they plan to research it. Luthor Sr. proposes buying the collection for $250 million, but Bruce negotiates the price to $500 million - which Luthor Sr. agrees to. Jason is astonished by Bruce selling the technology, and proposes that they steal the technology back, knowing that Luthor Sr. will likely have malicious intentions for it. Bruce acknowledges that the two wrongs won't make a right, but gives in after considering the consequences. Luthor's son awaits what they'll learn from the technology, such as a being called Darkseid - though Luthor Sr. advises that they don't disturb him. On the rooftop, Batman and Robin infiltrate the building. Robin confronts and fights Luthor's son, while Batman attaches sticky bombs throughout the building. Robin fights Luthor's son, who clings onto a ledge while proclaiming that the Justice League will one day submit to authority or be destroyed. He then falls to the water below, while Batman and Robin escape. Luthor Sr. is concerned by the theft of his purchase and the disappearance of his son. However, he gloats that no one found his maximum security vault, where he keeps "all the good stuff". Voice Cast *Jack Hillebrecht as Batman, Lucius Fox *Joebor1777 as Robin *Skinny Zach Films as Lex Luthor *AubreyStudios82 as Lex Luthor Jr. *LeoBrickFilms as Guard 1 *BrickAlmighty Films as Guard 2 Trivia *This episode ends the trend of recurring villains that occurred from episodes 5 to 7. These episodes featured many recurring villains, including Joker, Killer Croc, The Penguin and many others. *This is the only Adventures in Gotham City episode that doesn't feature The Joker in any capacity. He previously appeared in major roles or post-credit scenes. Category:LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City Category:Episodes Category:Events in the Post-Hogwarts Timeline Category:2016